Chorrol
Chorrol is one of the nine major cities located in the Imperial Province of Cyrodiil. Chorrol produces the hardest-workers seen on this side of Colovia and take advantage of the Great Forest and its flora. By game *Chorrol (Oblivion) *Chorrol (Online) Description Geography Chorrol is located in the northwest edge of Cyrodiil and the intersection of the Black Road and the Orange Road. Chorrol was built specifically at the intersection of the two roads and it is built around a large Oak tree that is Chorrol's de facto mascot. Three streets in the city connect to the center: the northern street leads to the Orange Road and eventually Bruma, the eastern street leads to Castle Chorrol, and the western street leads to Chorrol's residential district and the Chapel of Stendarr. History Second Era In the early second era, Varen Aquilarios of the Gold Coast was the Duke of Chorrol. At the same time, the then Emperor Leovic of the Longhouse Emperors legalized the worship of the Daedric Princes which lit the flames of revolution. Aquilarios banded together with the Colovian Cities and rebelled against Leovic in a conflict known as the Colovian Revolt. Chorrol, along with the towns of Skingrad, Anvil, Kvatch, and Bruma, fought Leovic and surrounded the Imperial City. The rebellion eventually defeated the Emperor and took control of the Ruby Throne in the White-Gold Tower.Chronicles of the Five Companions 1 Later, when Emperor Varen Aquilarios was tricked into triggering an explosion known as the Soulburst by Mannimarco, the blast broke the barrier between Nirn and Oblivion. This rupture allowed Molag Bal to invade Tamriel. Since Mannimarco summoned Molag Bal from the Imperial City, the Daedric Prince began to lay his wrath on the surrounding regions of Cyrodiil from the Colovian West to Nibenay East. Cities such as Bruma, Chorrol, and Bravil were destroyed in the midst of the conquest and this event became known as the Planemeld. Tremors from Lake Rumare ravaged the countryside in the Great Forest by destroying many settlements such as Fort Rayles and Hackdirt, but it hit Chorrol the hardest.Events in The Harborage (Quest)Events in In 2E 579, Chorrol was hit with a series of earthquakes that toppled buildings and even Castle Chorrol to the ground. Eventually, a chasm broke out from the middle of Chorrol, and it revealed the inner magma inside the planet. Many citizens fell into the fissure, and due to Chorrol's lack of resources, they built rickety bridges through the chasm so people would not fall although it probably did not help . Flame Atronachs started to lurk out of the ravine and attacked passersby. Chorrol, despite its poor condition, was a sought out settlement for the alliances of the Alliance War. Chorrol's control was determined by whoever held the nearby Fort Rayles. The area had colloquially been known as Covenant Territory, and it was owned by the Daggerfall Covenant of the Iliac Bay.The Chorrol Crier Third Era In 3E 433, Chorrol prospered along with other eight cities in Cyrodiil. The city was under the leadership of Countess Arriana Valga, a prideful woman who is a firm believer of Akatosh and her husband, Count Charus Valga was a defender of the faith and a follower of Stendarr. He left an enormous impact on Chorrol, and there is a statue that was built in northern Chorrol in his likeness.Guide to Chorrol In 4E 0, the Hero of Kvatch had planned to reform the Knights of the Nine in the West Weald and needed to gather the Relics of the Crusader in order to defeat the rising threat of Umaril the Unfeathered and his Aurorans. The Gauntlets of the Crusader were last seen in Chorrol's Chapel of Stendarr when the ancient Sir Casimir stowed away the gauntlets in the chapel.Events in Stendarr's Mercy Cuisine *Chorrol Corn on the Cob – Made with Corn and Seasoning. Corn on the Cob is a very popular street food that is served by vendors throughout Chorrol and specifically in the center of town. Gallery Chorrol - Chapel of Stendarr.jpg|Chorrol circa 3E 433. Chorrol - Online.jpg|Chorrol circa 2E 582. TESIV Location Chorrol Chapel.png|The Great Chapel of Stendarr in Chorrol. Castle Chorrol.png|Castle Chorrol overlooks the Heartlands Basin in Lake Rumare. The Dead Drop Chorrol.png|The Great Oak Place is the central plaza that made Chorrol. Chorrol Fissure.png|Chorrol Fissure. Seal Chorrol.png|Chorrol Insignia. Appearances * ** * * * de:Chorrol es:Chorrol fr:Chorrol pl:Chorrol uk:Чоррол Category:Lore: Cyrodiil Locations Category:Lore: Cities Category:Cities in Cyrodiil Category:Infernal City: Locations